50 Sentences  SamGabriel
by madwriter223
Summary: What the title says, basically. Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Romanse, and some Angst. Rater M just to be sure.


**#01 – Comfort**

It was almost amusing how a simple spell and a touch to a human forehead could chase away nightmares, and get Sammy eager for some sleep-snuggling.

**#02 – Kiss**

"No, Gabriel, I will not make a 'smoochie face' for a 'big wet one'."

**#03 – Soft**

The Archangel's hair was soft, and thick, and perfect for burying his nose in.

**#04 – Pain**

Sam once asked if it hurt not being allowed in Heaven anymore, and Gabriel still wasn't sure what the answer was.

**#05 – Potatoes**

Sam didn't know whether he should cry or laugh, so he settled on an epic facepalm as Gabriel happily drowned his mashed potatoes in melted chocolate.

**#06 – Rain**

Sam just couldn't understand what was with the Archangel and dancing in the rain; with a small shrug, he toes off his boots, and went to join his lover, pulling him into a waltz as soon as he was within reach.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Chocolate and Sammy – seriously, what more could an Archangel want?

**#08 – Happiness**

A thick book on ancient lore and an Archangel snuggling in his lap – what more could a Winchester want?

**#09 – Telephone**

"No, I won't have phone sex with you ... Dean is in the room! ... **I** care! ... No, I don't want you to send him to Antarctica so we can have phone sex ... look, just snap me over to you and we can have real sex ... bye Dean, I'll be back in the morning."

**#10 – Ears**

"Gabriel, leave my ears alone, I'm trying to research here." A nibble. "Fine, research can wait."

**#11 – Name**

"Hey, Sam, do you think if I started introducing myself as Gabriel Winchester, will people think we're brothers or married?"

**#12 – Sensual**

When he wanted to, Gabriel set his mischievous persona aside, and turned into a creature of sensual touches, and breathy teasing whispers of "Sammy, I _need_ you."

**#13 – Death**

Sam didn't realize it before, but he really, truly never wanted to find out that the bright light that was Gabriel could ever stop existing.

**#14 – Sex**

Mind-blowing doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

**#15 – Touch**

Gabriel never let anyone near the place where his wings were hidden away, but he didn't seem to mind Sammy patting him on the back now and then.

**#16 – Weakness**

Gabriel had looked to the future, and he learned that his downfall would be a 'giant' with a kind smile, but somehow, the Archangel couldn't bring himself to avoid meeting the dude; his fate would just have to be prevented in a different way.

**#17 – Tears**

Angels, it turned out, didn't cry like human; their tears were made of light instead of salty liquid, and Sam cursed having this knowledge, because even though they were beautiful, they still meant there was a hurt in Gabriel he could do nothing about.

**#18 – Speed**

"Wow, Sam, that's... do you always cum this quick or am I just that awesome?"

**#19 – Wind**

Sam grumbled when a sudden strong breeze ruffled his hair, then sighed in exasperation when Gabriel hastened to put his 'do to rights with a mischievous grin.

**#20 – Freedom**

"Alright, fine, jeez, you're dating the fucking Trickster, I'm cool with it, just please do it somewhere where I can't walk in on you again, alright?"

**#21 – Life**

Raphael was filled with disdain, Lucifer was full of hurt anger, Micheal was filled with arrogant obedience, but Gabriel? Gabriel was filled with Life, rejoicing with his whole being at each day he got to spend free.

**#22 – Jealousy**

"Sam, are you seriously in a huff because I talked to some girl? I just gave her herpes for what she did to her boyfriend!"

**#23 – Hands**

Gabriel loved Sam's hands – they were so big it felt they could hide him whole from the world, both above and below.

**#24 – Taste**

They say a lot can be said about a man just from his taste, but what does it say about Sam when his taste is apparently for short, snarky, funny, and capable of squishing him into nonexistence with barely a thought?

**#25 – Devotion**

He had to follow his Father's will because he didn't have much of a choice, but he was willing to go along for the ride with Sam because he damn well wanted to.

**#26 – Forever**

Gabriel was whining, about why did they _have_ to wait in the stupid line, he could just snap them into the cinema without anyone noticing, _why_ was Sam insisting on waiting, this was taking _forever_, and he was _bored_, and Sam huffed out an annoyed breath, deciding to shut the Archangel up with a kiss.

**#27 – Blood**

"I will never understand why you Winchesters always have to deal with everything the hard way; look at this, I got vampire blood on my favorite shirt."

**#28 – Sickness**

Sam kinda liked this part of being sick – each and every channel Dean turned on was suddenly showing only documentaries that Sam found interesting; well, that, and watching Dean swear when he tried and constantly failed to find one station that was showing _Dr. Sexy, MD_.

**#29 – Melody**

Sam loved showering with the Archangel, most for the fact that eventually Gabriel _will_ start singing and dancing in a butt-wiggly manner, rubbing himself all over Sam.

**#30 – Star**

Wishing on a falling star was a dumbass thing to do, but Sam was desperate to bring Gabriel back and he was quickly using up all of his options.

**#31 – Home**

Gabriel would never be welcomed back into his Home, not after everything, but Sam welcomed him into his human home, so Gabriel just smiled, and entered.

**#32 – Confusion**

Going to sleep in one place and waking up in a completely different one was confusing, sure, but then Gabriel would always climb onto him for some sex, and confusion could go hang itself.

**#33 – Fear**

Gabriel had a scar on his stomach, from where Lucifer had stabbed him with his own sword; Sam could never look at it and not think about how close he came to losing the Archangel.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

If seeing Gabriel's true form was akin to getting a lightning bolt through the eye balls, then having to sleep with the dude while he fucking _snored_ was like thunder point blank on the ears; seriously, the goddamn walls were shaking!

**#35 – Bonds**

"Bondage anyone?" "What the fuck, Gabriel? "Oops, wrong Winchester."

**#36 – Market**

"Okay, so that's gun oil for Dean, a new tie for Cas, that weird amulet for Bobby, and what? ... Umm, sorry Gabriel, but I don't think they have chocolate scented lube."

**#37 – Technology**

With a sneaky snap of fingers, Dr Sexy looked straight at Dean through the TV monitor, and started to loudly and in great detail describe the ways he wanted to quote fuck Dean to Heaven, to Hell, and to all those places between unquote; Sam nearly gave himself a hernia laughing when Dean blushed at the screen like a schoolgirl.

**#38 – Gift**

Okay, it went like this: Gabriel wanted to have kinky, kinky sex, to which Sam replied they always had kinky sex, so Gabriel changed himself into a woman, and declared that they were going to have normal sex as husband and wife; Sam was kinda stuck on deciding whether or not this was a really weird way of Gabriel asking for Sam to marry him, or should he just tackle the Archangel and nail him to the bed?

**#39 – Smile**

Gabriel constantly grinned and smirked, laughing freely about anything that amused him even a tiny bit; Sam was kinda surprised to discover Gabriel had a real smile hidden behind all that cheer, and was even more surprised to learn that smile was tiny and always an itty bit sad.

**#40 – Innocence**

Despite leading the harsh life of a hunter, Sam managed to retain a certain amount of innocence, that naivety that Life wouldn't fuck him up if only given the opportunity; good thing he had an Archangel to show that bitch the finger for him.

**#41 – Completion**

"Fuck, that was awesome sex." "I know, right?"

**#42 – Clouds**

A few miles after they left Colorado, Gabriel suddenly demanded Sam stop the car; once the Winchester obeyed, the Archangel pulled him out of the car, and dragged to the middle of a field they parked next to; they then proceeded to stare at the clouds above for an hour or so, enjoying the quiet for a change.

**#43 – Sky**

Gabriel pressed his fingers against Sam's forehead, and the human's eyes slipped closed; he was suddenly transported in a dream of flying with Gabriel, holding hands as they danced across the sky.

**#44 – Heaven**

Gabriel's first home was up in God's Heaven, surrounded by a gigantic family, slowly getting lost in the sea of wings and faith; now Sam was his home, and he really hoped he wouldn't be lost and forgotten here too.

**#45 – Hell (AU)**

Being the Boy King of Hell had its perks – like having his Consort, Gabriel, all to himself.

**#46 – Sun**

Eyes the color of the sun turned to look at him, then burned with affection as a smile lit up the Archangel's whole face.

**#47 – Moon**

Having a picnic on the moon was a cool anniversary gift, Sam had to admit.

**#48 – Waves**

It was usually Gabriel that snapped them off to various places of the universe for some private time; Sam decided it was his time for a surprise, and took Gabriel to the ocean, just to have the Archangel bury him under sand, then build a castle atop his chest.

**#49 – Hair**

"I love your hair, Sammy-boy, it's so... bouncy."

**#50 – Supernova**

Gabriel's true form was a small supernova in disguise, and it exploded in his eyes whenever the Archangel truly laughed.


End file.
